Absolute Emperor
by Boy Alone
Summary: Furihata est maltraité au lycée. Personne n'est là. Personne ne l'aide. Il veut mourir. Mais des gens font tout pour l'en empêcher, et lui prouver qu'il doit vivre. En particulier le fondateur du site que Furihata fréquente régulièrement. "Absolute Emperor", il a la particularité de toujours mettre en fin de message au châtain "Hold on". Tiens bon. Yaoi. AkaFuri. [MidoTaka, etc...]
1. Chapter 1

Yo !

Vous allez bien ? Moi oui, je pète la forme !

Aloooors... A new fiction ? Are you okay with that ? Hahaha...

Désolée, je les sors bientôt, les chapitres attendus...

**Disclamair :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** AkaFuri

**Note :** Bonne lecture ! Hope you like ! Niarf Niarf !

* * *

Kôki Furihata. Un adolescent timide et craintif. Frêle. Faible. Sans répartie. Une victime.

De qui ? De lycéens bien plus fort que lui, plus violents. Des mauvais garçons. Des délinquants.

Furihata était bien trop peureux pour aller les dénoncer. D'autant plus que les agresseurs avaient bien compris qu'il ne dirait rien tant qu'ils lui feraient peur. Alors ils en profitaient.

Tous les jours, ils le frappaient, et même quelques fois, ils allaient jusqu'à le racketter. Sans que le joueur ne résiste. Ne se défende. Pourquoi le faire ? Le châtain savait pertinemment que s'il le faisait, la correction n'en serait que plus dure. Alors il se laissait faire.

C'était lâche. Il le savait, mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour se protéger, ni assez de courage pour prévenir un adulte. Ce n'était pas digne d'un homme.

Le groupe de lycéens - ils étaient cinq - jouissaient bien de leur positions de dominants. Ils utilisaient sans scrupule leur "camarade", pour aller se faire acheter leur repas - avec l'argent de leur souffre-douleur, il en va de soi - et leurs devoirs. Sans pitié.

Le basketteur remplaçant n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait aimé que tout cesse, mais en étant si lâche, que pouvait-il faire ? A part subir.

Et personne ne voyait dans quelle situation il était. Personne. Pas même ses amis. Ni ses coéquipiers. Ni même les professeurs. Et encore moins sa famille. Il en souffrait. Etait-il aussi invisible que Kuroko ? Dans la malchance, il le surpassait.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée retentit. Fermant sa trousse et son cahier, Furihata se leva, et vérifia qu'il avait assez d'argent. Il payait pour trois.

Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria de son lycée. Malheureusement, sur le chemin, il tomba. Il se rattrapa sur ses mains. Mauvaise idée. Il se fit mal au poignet droit. Zut, pourquoi pas le gauche ? Il se releva, et croisa le regard d'un adolescent aux cheveux blond platine. Grand. Musclé. Accompagné de deux autres garçons, plus petit, brun et roux. Ils ricanèrent. Le n°12 se retint de soupirer. Il savait que tous les malheurs qui lui arrivait partaient de ce trio.

Il se demandait pourquoi ils s'acharnaient sur lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'en savait toujours rien.

Courant, il se précipita vers le comptoir. Le fait qu'il tombe était annonciateur. Ils avaient faim. Il devait donc se dépêcher.

Il acheta les trois sandwiches, et fila rejoindre ses bourreaux, qui l'attendait derrière le lycée. Sur sa route, il rencontra ses deux bons amis, et les prévint qu'il les rejoindrait pour manger avec eux sur le toit.

Il les trouva adossés, occupés à jouer sur leurs portables, tout en discutant. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, le plus petit - qui était plus grand que Furihata - lui arracha le sac des mains, et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Oups, il avait trop traîné. Il tomba à genoux, se tenant le ventre. Les autres suivirent.

Le chef du trio lui agrippa les cheveux, l'obligeant à se relever à moitié, ce qui était assez douloureux pour le soumis. Puis il lui envoya sa jambe sur toute la longueur de son torse, lui coupant ainsi le souffle. Le dernier s'approcha, et lui décocha plusieurs coups de pied sur les cuisses, sur le dos, et sur le poitrine. Jamais ailleurs.

Les lycéens faisaient bien attention à où ils le frappaient. Il ne fallait pas que ça se voille. Ils savaient que Furihata pratiquait du basket. Ils connaissaient l'uniforme. Short et maillot. Tibias et bras à l'air. Vous l'aurez compris, ils ne se permettraient pas de perdre leur paria.

Ils mangèrent leurs repas, laissèrent à terre le pauvre châtain, qui gémissait de douleur. Le brun sortit son téléphone, et le prit en photo. Et un autre moyen de pression, un. Ils repartirent, non sans quelques menaces.

"Fils de chien, la prochaine fois, tu traînes pas, c'est clair ? Sinon ça sera pire. Ta mère, elle te reconnaîtrait même plus."

Journée de merde.

Il ne passa pas à l'infirmerie. Il ne souhaitait pas devenir une balance. Non ?

Le reste des cours passa, comme l'entrainement. Qui se déroula sans accrocs, si ce n'est que Furihata jouait plus mal que d'habitude. Mais ça, Riko ne s'en apercevait pas. Depuis le début.

* * *

Des fois, il avait envie de se suicider. Ca le tentait parfois, de prendre la lame de rasoir de son père, et de s'ouvrir les veines. Ou de prendre des médicaments. Ou de sauter du haut de son immeuble. Mais il y avait des personnes qui l'en empêchait. Qui ? Il ne les connaissait même pas. Il ne les avait jamais vu. Il connaissait juste leurs pseudos, et leurs photos de profil. Et le site sur lequel il allait. Qu'ils allaient.

Ils lui remontaient le moral, et l'aidait dans ses problèmes.

En vérité, ils étaient plusieurs à le soutenir, mais les mots de ces utilisateurs en particulier le touchait réellement. Mais dans son coeur, il les remerciait tous chaleureusement. Ils étaient tous si gentils.

Il posa son sac au pied de son lit, et tira sa chaise de bureau. Il alluma son ordinateur portable, et entra son mot de passe. Puis, grâce à un raccourci, il fut directement sur le site*.

Son nom était "Young Justice". C'était une sorte de chat internet, mais à la seule différence qu'il y avait un créateur, et quelques modérateurs.

Il se connecta, sous le nom de "A little chihuahua". Etant un habitué de ce site, il savait parfaitement où se diriger. Il cliqua sur la rubrique "Help is not useless", et tomba sur une conversation entre deux membres réguliers. Il s'y incrusta, il les connaissait bien maintenant.

**[Bim Badabim Badaboum]** \- 19 heures 42

"*Bloopy* t'es chiant ! On avait pas convenu ça !

**[Bloopy]** \- 19 heures 42

"Rooh, ça va, c'est une blague ! Si on a même plus le droit de rigoler..."

Furihata tapa un message avant que ça ne dégénère.

**[A little chihuahua]** \- 19 heures 43

"Salut. Vous allez bien ?"

Il ne demanda pas la raison pour laquelle ils se disputaient. Timidité quand tu nous tiens.

**[Bloopy]** \- 19 heures 43

"Ouais et toi ? T'as pas l'air en forme dis-moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

**[Bim Badabim Badaboum]** \- 19 heures 44

"J'suis peinard. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

**[A little chihuahua]** \- 19 heures 44

"Pas la grande forme, je me suis encore fais tabasse(r."

**[Bim Badabim Badaboum]** \- 19 heures 44

"Encore ?! Mais défends-toi bon sang ! Tu vas encore te laisser faire pendant longtemps ?"

**[Bloopy]** \- 19 heures 44

"C'est vrai ça, quand est-ce que tu vas les dénoncer ? Ils te pourrissent la vie ! Si je pouvais, j'irai leurs casser la gueule !"

**[A little chihuahua]** \- 19 heures 45

"Je sais bien les gars, mais ils sont trop forts pour moi et trop grands. Et ils ont des photos de moi. J'ai pas envie de retrouver la photo où ils m'ont mis la tête dans les cuvettes des W.C. sur le blog de mon lycée !"

**[Bloopy]** \- 19 heures 45

"QUOI ?! Ils ont osé te faire ça !? Les connards !"

**[Bim Badabim Badaboum]** \- 19 heures 45

"Chihuahua, ça va trop loin cette histoire. Faudra qu'elle s'arrête un jour où l'autre. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux pour toi."

**[A little chihuahua]** \- 19 heures 46

"Ouais... Merci de votre soutien les gars. Je vous revaudrai ça, un jour."

**[Bloopy]** \- 19 heures 46

"Haha, comment ? A travers ton écran ?"

**[Bim Badabim Badaboum]** \- 19 heures 46

"Hey, c'est l'intention qui compte non ? On te soutiendra toujours, l'oublie pas."

**[A little chihuahua]** \- 19 heures 47

"Merci. Il est pas là *Absolute Emperor* ?"

**[Bloopy]** \- 19 heures 47

"On sait pas. Depuis qu'on a commencé à chatter, il s'est pas connecté. Bah, il doit être occupé."

**[Bim Badabim Badaboum]** \- 19 heures 47

"Je suis sûr que vous chatterez demain. Bon, faut que je vous laisse, à plus les mômes !"

_Bim Badabim Badaboum s'est déconnecté._

**[Bloopy]** \- 19 heures 47

"Bon, perds pas espoir et patiente. J'te laisse aussi. Porte toi bien, chihuahua."

**[A little chihuahua]** \- 19 heures 48

"A plus. Porte toi bien aussi."

_Bloopy s'est déconnecté._

Furihata se retrouva seul sur le chat. Il décida de ne pas quitter la fenêtre et ferma son ordinateur, se leva pour aller prendre sa douche.

Il se déshabilla et grimaça au nombre de bleus et d'hématomes qu'il avait. La crème allait lui coûter cher.

L'eau sur son corps le détendit, et tous ses soucis s'en allèrent avec le liquide. Il gémit de plaisir.

Il sortit de la cabine et se sécha. Puis il appliqua la lotion sur ses blessures avant de mettre son pyjama. A savoir, un boxer, un short et un Tee-shirt. Rudimentaire.

Il fit ses devoirs. Il en avait peu, mais le trio lui avait donné les siens à faire. Encore du travail. Alors qu'il rêvait de lire le "Shônen Jump" qu'il venait d'acheter.

Il soupira et se remit aux devoirs. On entendait que le bruit des pages qui tournaient, et celui du grattement du stylo sur celles-ci. Ses parents rentraient tard, et sa soeur était dans un internat, qui ne lui permettait juste de rentrer que le week-end. Or, il était jeudi.

Tandis qu'il couvrait de noir les feuilles, il se posait une question dont il n'avait jamais la réponse. Et une autre à laquelle il répondait facilement, mais dont il trouvait la réponse injuste. Pour qui ? Pour lui ?

_Me verra t-on ?_

_Pourquoi sont-ils dans ma classe ?_

Et des lamentations.

_Je suis faible._

_Seul._

_Lâche ?_

_Lâche._

_Incapable._

Et encore des questions.

_Y arriverais-je un jour ?_

_Ai-je le droit de demander de l'aide ?_

_En suis-je digne ?_

Il n'en savait rien. Il voulait juste être sauvé.

* * *

**[Absolute Emperor]** \- 23 heures 56

"Tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Raconte-moi tout quand tu as le temps. Tout. As-tu beaucoup de blessures ? Hold on."

Furihata dormait depuis longtemps.

* * *

Alors ? Avis ? Nul ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Je vous attends !

*Voulez-vous une description du site ? Ou pas ?

Oh ! A tout ceux qui lisent "Pulsions suicidaires", voulez vous que je continue à faire le style d'écriture du chapitre 1, ou vous voulez la suite dans le style de "Haw Eye's Evolution" ?

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Yo ! Comment vous-portez vous ? Cette fiction me tient très à coeur (comme une autre), car... j'y décris quelque expériences que j'ai moi-même vécu.

Disclamair : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated : T mais passera à M

Pairing : AkaFuri

Note : bonne lecture !

* * *

« Furihata ! Si mon cours t'ennuie, reste chez toi ! »

Le susnommé se réveilla en sursaut. Perdu et hébété, il regarda autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Bon Dieu, il paniquait. Il s'était endormi en classe ! La honte ! Il leva un regard penaud vers son professeur.

« Hie Sensei, v-votre cours est pa-passionnant... C'est juste que... D-Désolé, bafouilla le brun, rougissant, cédant à la panique, le regard fuyant. Ça ne se reproduira plus... »

Hideko-sensei voyait bien que son élève était sincère, et qu'il ne s'était pas endormi par ennui (sinon, ça aurait été sa fête), mais plus par fatigue, voir épuisement, si l'on remarquait les cernes qui creusaient le dessous de ses yeux. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut lui en tenir cure, et lui adressa un sourire en disant :

« Bien. Je ne te fais pas de remarques aujourd'hui, mais si cela devait arriver de nouveau, je devrai t'en sanctionner, d'accord ?

\- Hai, Sensei. Merci. »

Pendant le reste de l'heure, Furihata fit tout ce qu'il pu pour éviter de se rendormir, et quand la sonnerie retentit, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il rangea ses affaires, lentement, il se sentait tout chose.

« Furihata ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Hideko, se rendant enfin compte qu'il était le dernier, gêné et honteux, il se dépêcha de finir de ranger ses cahiers.

« Hai ? »

Une vague de peur le submergea. Oh non. Il avait oublié. Comment avait-il pu ? Il allait se faire massacrer. Taper. Humilier. Son corps se mit à trembler, il sentit à nouveau la panique l'envahir. Il n'avait pas entendu que son professeur s'approcher.

« Furihata. Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda t-elle, d'une voix inquiète.

Surpris, il releva brusquement la tête. Était-ce bien de l'inquiétude qu'il avait pu entendre dans la voix ?

« Oui, ça va, pourquoi ? »

Il paniquait de plus en plus. Dieu, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de déguerpir d'ici. Les questions d'Hideko le mettait mal à l'aise, en plus, ses « amis » ne seraient vraiment pas contents... Et s'il le disait ? S'il avouait tout ? Il n'aurait plus de problèmes. Il se ravisa. Non, il ne devait rien dire, ils lui avaient dit que s'il parlait, ils s'en prendraient à ses proches, ses amis. Et lui ne voulait pas ça.

« Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu dors assez ?

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, c'est à cause des devoirs, j'en ai beaucoup. Il fit un sourire, espérant se montrer convaincant. Je dois y aller, mes amis m'attendent. Au revoir Sensei, finit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Furihata ! Si tu as des problèmes, viens me voir, d'accord ?

\- Hai. »

Sur ce, il fila de la salle où il avait déjà passé trop de temps à son goût.

Courant plus qu'il ne marchait, il se dirigea vers la cafétéria où il acheta trois sandwichs (il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter son repas), des boissons et des petits pains fourrés. Il espéra que cela suffirait à les calmer un peu, il avait terriblement peur de se prendre la pire des raclées.

À grandes foulées, il rejoignit l'arrière du lycée et se présenta aux trois lycéens. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle. Et il se disait joueur de basket avec aussi peur d'endurance ! Il alla déposer le sac au pied du « meneur » des trois, s'inclina très bas, tremblant de peur.

« Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? » Fit-il, menaçant.

Furihata glapit, il avait tellement peur. Il aurait volontiers donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on le sorte de cette situation. Toujours courbé, il répondit :

« J-Je me suis f-fait retenir par Hi-Hideko-sensei... »

Il ne vit pas le coup partir. Il tomba par terre, la tête douloureuse. Il vit danser des points noir et blanc devant lui. Ça tournait. Il se fit retourner d'un coup de pied, le même pied qui appuya sur sa poitrine, douloureusement.

« Tu n'as rien dit ? »

Le souffle coupé, la respiration difficile, il s'efforça quand même de répondre.

« N-Non...

Bien. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il se passe si tu parles... »

Évidemment qu'il s'en souvenait. Ça l'angoissait tous les jours, lui pourrissait ses journées et ses nuits. Il avait si peur. Si terrifié. Il n'était qu'une tapette. Un lâche. Faible qu'il était. Il était un homme non ? Alors pourquoi subissait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de se défendre ? Il retint ses larmes du mieux qu'il put. Tout ça, parce qu'il était seul.

« Tu chiales, la tarlouze ? Tu m'fais pitié, j'ai honte pour toi. Regarde-toi. Recroquevillé sur le sol, t'es pas beau à voir. Ah merde, tu m'dégoûtes ! »

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Torse, dos, cuisses. Comme d'habitude. Il ne put que se mettre en boule, fermant les yeux, et pria pour que tout cela s'arrête vite. Mais ils s'acharnèrent le plus longtemps qu'ils purent. Ils ne cessèrent que lorsque la sonnerie retentit, laissant Furihata gisant sur le sol. Le corps de ce dernier n'était que douleur. Il parvint cependant à se relever, et à marcher en direction de sa classe, malgré son être qui hurlait à la souffrance. Il n'osait imaginer les hématomes, blessures qu'il pouvait avoir. Heureusement qu'il n'avait qu'une heure de cours cet après-midi, il pourrait donc s'occuper de ça assez vite. Il reviendrait pour l'entraînement de basket. Ou pas...

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il ne put s'empêcher aux paroles des garçons._ « Tapette. » « Tu me fais pitié. » « Moins-que-rien. »_Il ne se concentra pas du tout lors du cours, et il aurait dû, car en fin d'heure, le professeur leur rendit leur devoirs de la dernière fois, et expliqua que ceux qui avait en dessous de la moyenne devrait le corriger et lui rendre, afin qu'il puisse, si cela était bon, de changer leurs notes.

Le professeur déposa la copie de Furihata sur sa table, et commenta « Décevant. ». Il repartit ensuite distribuer les autres contrôles. Le châtain avait peur de sa note. Il prit le peu qu'il avait de courage à deux mains, et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur sa feuille. 23/100. Ah oui, il n'avait pas seulement loupé son interrogation, il l'avait bien foiré. Il poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. La cloche mit fin à sa journée, et il retourna chez lui, le cœur lourd

XXX

« 23/100 ! En maths ! Mais tu me fais honte, Kôki ! N'y a t-il donc pas une seule matière où tu sois à peu près bon ?! Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de **ce** sport, le basket ! Tu y consacres trop de temps ! Si tu n'as pas la moyenne au prochain contrôle, tu arrêtes, et tu te concentres à réviser, sinon, je te mets à la porte ! Tu n'en fais jamais assez ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?! Je ne veux pas d'un fils ignare chez moi, compris ? »

Pendant tout le temps que sa mère avait crié, il avait baissé la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'entendit cependant répondre.

« O-Oui Oka-san... »

La gifle partit toute seule. Sa tête partit vers le droite avec violence, et il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, dévalant lentement ses joues. Il essuya rapidement, sans succès.

« Tu me regardes quand tu me réponds ! Et cesse donc de pleurer, c'est pour les enfants ça !

\- Nadeshiko, tu as fini ? On va être en retard, fit une voix provenant du salon.

\- Oui, j'arrive Ari ! Quand à toi, file dans ta chambre ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier.

Il ferma sa porte à double-clés, et se laissa glisser contre elle. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et là, il cria. Il hurla toute sa douleur, ses souffrances, humiliations, peurs, colères. Tout à coup, il fut pris d'une envie subite. Il secoua la tête. Ça allait empirer les choses. Mais, comme possédé, il sortit de sa chambre, se dirigea vers la salle de bain de ses parents, prit un paquet, et se ré-enferma dans sa chambre. Il jeta le paquet au loin. Non, vraiment, il allait trop loin. Puis... _« Tu vas arrêter. »_** ''Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas arrêter le basket, c'est tout ce que j'ai, même si je ne joue pas, je ne veux pas !'' **Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Il ramassa le paquet, l'ouvrit, et plusieurs petites lames tombèrent sur le sol. Il en prit une, releva sa manche, appuya un bout de la lamelle contre sa peau, inspira un bon coup, pour arrêter de trembler, et coupa. Le sang jaillit, coulant à grosse gouttes, mais Furihata fut surpris, la pression, la peur, l'angoisse, ses peines, diminuèrent. Il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Alors il traça un autre trait, plus profond. Il faillit pleurer de soulagement. Dieu, que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la tête vide de toutes pensées ! Déterminé à se sentir de mieux en mieux ce soir, il traça, coupa encore, et n'arrêta que lorsque sa chambre commença à tanguer autour de lui. Il regarda son bras, maculé de sang. Il ne regrettait pas, il se sentait bien. Il planait presque. Il prit une serviette, l'enroula autour de son bras, et s'affala sur son lit, bien-heureux. Il se mit à rire, d'une voix dénué de joie. Pathétique. C'était le seul qui le décrivait à l'instant. Pour lui, du moins.

Parce que si on le regardait, on voyait un adolescent triste. Souffrant. Un peu désabusé. Mais surtout, cruellement en manque d'affection, d'amour, de soutien et d'aide.

Kôki se leva, attrapa son ordinateur et se ré-installa sur son lit. Son bras commençait à lui faire mal. Il alla sur ''Young Justice''. Il n'y avait personne, à cette heure-là.

**[A little chihuahua] ** \- 15 heures 23

''Bonjour.''

Il ferma les yeux, en attendant une réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un message.

**[Bloopy]** – 15 heures 28

''Chihuahua, ça faisait un bout de temps ! Comment te portes-tu ?''

**[A little chihuahua] –** 15 heures 28

''Bloop', on s'est parlé avant-hier... Oui, ça va... Enfin, presque...''

**[Bloopy] –** 15 heures 28

''Oui ben ça fait longtemps ! _(smiley gonflant les joues)_ C'est encore eux ? Si seulement je pouvais leur casser la gueule... _(smiley en colère + smiley poing)_''

**[A little chihuahua] –** 15 heures 29

''Oui... Bah, j'ai bien dû mériter ça... Mais assez parlé de moi... Toi, ça va ?''

**[Bloopy] –** 15 heures 29

''Non, ça va pas, psk si tu vas pas bien, moi aussi !''

**[Hawk's eyes] –** 15 heures 29

''Euuh... Salut ? _(smiley timide)_''

**[Bloopy] –** 15 heures 29

''Un nouveau ! Bienvenue à toi !''

**[A little chihuahua] –** 15 heures 29

''Bonjour. _ (Smiley qui sourit)''_

**[Bloopy] –** 15 heures 30

''Je suppose que tu as lu les règles ? Ici, tu peux parler de ce que tu veux, tant que tu n'attaques pas les internautes – tu t'y feras vite, crois-moi, ils sont tous sympas – et on s'aide les uns et autres dans nos problèmes, alors n'hésite pas. _(smiley qui sourit + smiley clin d'oeil)_''

**[A little chihuahua]** – 15 heures 30

''Oh, je dois y aller, à ce soir peut-être ? _(smiley rougissant)_''

**[Bloopy] –** 15 heures 30

''Oui, je serai là. Je préviendrai *Bim Badabim Badaboum *. À ce soir. _(smiley qui sourit)''_

**[Hawk's eyes] –** 15 heures 30

''J'essaierai moi aussi. _(smiley pouce en l'air)_''

Furihata ferma son ordinateur. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Bon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était... Il s'était... Il avait honte, tellement, honte ! Il s'était donné encore plus de problèmes. Et là, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était faute à autrui, il s'était infligé ça tout seul. Il ne pouvait blâmer quiconque, c'était sa faute à lui, il n'avait qu'à assumer. Mais Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça le soulageait aussi... Il se promit que ça serait la première et dernière fois. Mais bon... Une promesse, c'est pas toujours facile à tenir...

Il s'appuya sur ses bras pour se relever, mais poussa un cri de douleur déchirant. Il avait tellement mal au bras. Il enleva la serviette, et regarda les dégâts. Du rouge, partout, c'était poisseux, douloureux. Il paniqua. Comment allait-il jouer au basket ce soir ? Il ne pouvait pas. La coach le verrait. Non, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'y aille pas ce soir, le temps que ça cicatrise un peu. Il avait juste à y aller demain, il trouverait une excuse. Oui, c'est ça, il trouverait une excuse. Excuse.

_De quoi s'excuserait-il, déjà ?_

_Qui était-il ?_

_Que faisait-il ?_

_Où était-il ? _

_L'aiderait-on ?_

_Le verrait-on ?_

_Le relèverait-on ?_

_Jouerait-il encore ?_

_N'était-il jamais assez bon ?_

_N'en faisait-il jamais assez ?_

Toutes ces questions le mettaient hors de lui, mais en même temps, l'accablaient. Oh oui, il allait mal, et personne ne le voyait.

* * *

Cela vous a plus ? Avis ! A bientôt !


End file.
